The present technology relates to an image display device and an image display method that are adapted to display information of an environmental factor surrounding a user, a storage medium, and an image display system.
We live while being surrounded by various environmental factors such as electromagnetic waves (such as ultraviolet rays, blue light, and radio waves), heat rays (infrared rays), radiation, air pollutants, nitrogen compounds (nicotine), particulate matter, pollen, and house dust. There may be a seriously harmful effect on health when we are continuously exposed to the environmental factors.
For example, there is a proposal of an environmental information display device that is provided with an environmental factor detector that detects information of an environmental factor, an environmental allowance limit calculator that calculates a limit of the environmental factor allowed for the human body or an environment, as a limit value, based on the plurality of pieces of information of the environmental factor detected by the environmental factor detector, and a level display that displays the information detected by the environmental factor detector as a present value, and that displays the limit value concurrently therewith (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-275720). Even when the environmental information display device displays a present level of the environmental factor, a user does not understand where a source of electromagnetic waves or radioactivity is or where to go to find a region where the concentration of dust such as air pollutants and pollen is low. In other words, the user does not really understand which direction to go in and what behavior to perform to avoid the environmental factor.
In addition, there is a proposal of an ultraviolet measurement device that specifies and displays a preventive measure to prevent sunburn based on an ultraviolet irradiation time and an ultraviolet intensity (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-203137). However, although the ultraviolet measurement device can display, as a preventive measure, an optimum sun protection factor (SPF) value of a sunscreen to prevent sunburn during irradiation, a user does not really understand where a light source of ultraviolet rays is, which direction to go in, and what behavior to perform to avoid ultraviolet rays.
In addition, there is a proposal of an environmental information provision device that calculates environmental load amounts indicating environmental loads produced by electric devices for a plurality of respective zones obtained by dividing an area, to provide the environmental load amounts and the environmental state information of the respective zones (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-187030). The environmental information provision device expresses and displays a temperature distribution in a store with a height of a bar or a color variation according to a temperature for each zone. However, since a display device is disposed for each table in the store or disposed outside the store, it is necessary for a user to perform an operation of matching a display on the screen and a real visual field of the user to identify a high-temperature location or a low-temperature location in the real space. In other words, the user may not rapidly understand, from the display on the screen, which direction to go in within the store and what behavior to perform to be in a pleasant environment.
In addition, there is a proposal of an environment monitoring device that measures a carbon dioxide concentration and an oxygen concentration in the air in its periphery using a USB module for environment measurement provided with a CO2 sensor and an O2 sensor (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-145059). The environment monitoring device can indicate the obtained carbon dioxide concentration and the like on the map. However, when a user does not specify a current position or direction of the user on the map, the user may not avoid a location in which the carbon dioxide concentration is high or may not go to a location in which the oxygen concentration is high.